csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:Image guidelines
*To use an image or other media file on C.Syde's Wiki, you need to upload it, and then edit a page to use the file. *Image usage and layout should improve an article. *Copyright information must be included on an image's description page.}} ---- This guideline outlines good practices to use for images uploaded to C.Syde's Wiki, and steps that can be taken to make them display better and/or become lighter for download. To upload image files, visit . Adding images to pages The first step in using an image or other media file is to it to C.Syde's Wiki. Inline linking of images on external sites for display will be removed. To include the image in a page: *''' ' *' ''' For more methods of showing or linking images, see and Wikipedia:Picture tutorial. Image usage and layout Images make an article memorable and pretty. They can speak where words fail. At the same time, misplaced or untidy images can detract from an article. When choosing images, keep in mind placement, size, and the appropriateness of the image to the section. Let images flow with the text instead of break it up. Almost all images (especially screenshots) should use the "thumb" (example: ) option which displays large images as thumbnails. Images should generally be right aligned to enhance readability by allowing a smooth flow of text down the left margin - the "thumb" option does this by default. If an infobox is not being used in an article, a right aligned picture in the lead section is encouraged. For general information on wiki images, see the MetaWiki page on images and other uploaded files. Image design and quality Transparency Images that require transparency should use the PNG file format. GIFs also handle transparency, but they do not allow smooth shading (anti-aliasing) of edges, and they only support 256 colours. Image description pages The purpose of file pages is to provide information about the file, such as the author, date of creation, who uploaded the file, any modifications that may have been made, an extended description about the file's subject or context, where the file is used, and licence or copyright information. In the case of an image, the file page shows a higher resolution version of the image, if available. To view the file page for an image or video, click on the image itself and then the "File:File details.png" icon. File description Eg: "Image of a goldfish in a small tank". This should not be an alternative text, but rather a description. This is useful for users who do not have direct access to the image, and is a temporary substitute for a proper longdesc tag. If you downloaded the file from somewhere else, you should give details of source, author, etc. Image summary For pictures: *Where was the picture taken? *When was the picture taken? *What are the names of all the people and notable objects visible in the picture? *What is happening in the picture? *Who was the photographer? For synthetic pictures: *Diagrams and markings should be explained as completely as possible. *If necessary, a legend or key should be provided. For screenshots: *Where was the screenshot taken? *What are the names of all the characters and notable objects visible in the screenshot? *What is happening in the screenshot? *Who was the capturer? Technical information for pictures: *If a film camera was used, provide the model number, lense information and exposure settings *What post-production modifications where made? (adjustments to colour, contrast etc.) Technical information for synthetic images: *What software was used to create or edit the image? *What pre-existing sources (free images, photos, etc) were used as inputs? Technical information for screenshots: *What game was the screenshot taken from? *What custom content or mods were used to create the screenshot? Copyright information All files must be provided with copyright information. This includes the author, the file's source and the file's licence. All files must either be freely licenced or suitable for "fair use" (a low resolution image or only part of a song for example). You should choose the most appropriate tag from . Please be aware that the copyright holder (the original creator of the file), not the uploader, decides on the licencing for the image, and that "fair use" of non-free files has a specific definition. Please read Wikipedia:Copyrights, Wikipedia:Image use policy, Wikipedia:Fair use guideline, and Wikipedia:Image copyright tags for information about what images are acceptable to upload. Categorisation Images should be categorised into image-specific categories (images should not be in the same category as articles) and always belong to at least two categories: One by licence and one by content. Note that the licence category is automatically added by the licence template. It's always a good idea to preview a category to see if your image fits there. ;For user files *Category:User files See also *C.Syde's Wiki:Manual of Style. * . * . * and Category:Copyright tags. *Category:Images. * . Category:Policies and guidelines